


It Wasn't Enough

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Jane had his love, but it wouldn't be enough.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	It Wasn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 25th, prompt was: hurt/comfort. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Thor universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Jane looked at the man - no, god - that she had once loved. A few months ago, she would have done anything for him, but now… She sighed.

“What’s wrong, Jane?” Thor asked, completely oblivious to her mood.

“I… We need to talk,” Jane began, immediately cringing with how terrible that sounded. 

Thor looked to her, suddenly alert. He put down the magazine he had been flipping through and turned to her. “What is it?”

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Jane said. “I’m sorry, Thor, but I think we should break up.” She licked her lips, looking at him nervously as she waited for his response.

“You don’t want to see me anymore?” He looked sad at her words.

“It’s not that I don’t like seeing you, Thor, it’s just… It’s hard. You pop in and out of my life without any notice. Not to mention that there are times when I think you might never come back.” She took a deep breath. Truthfully, this had been on her mind for some time now, she had just finally gotten up the courage to tell him how she felt.

“But I always do,” Thor countered. “I’ll always come back to you, Jane. I love you.” His expression showed his hurt.

“One day you won’t though,” Jane countered angrily. “You’ll go off on a grand adventure and never talk to me again.”

“Jane, of course not,” he murmured, taking a step towards her but she took another step back. 

“You have your people to lead,” Jane said, glancing at her hands. “I can’t keep living like this,” she admitted. “I want to settle down with someone, Thor, and start a family. I just don’t think that person is you.” She needed stability in her life, and that was something that Thor couldn't give her.

Thor swallowed. “Are… are you sure?” He wanted to reach for her but resisted. “Is this truly what you want, Jane? For things to be over between us.”

“I can’t do this,” Jane whispered, looking at him. She still loved Thor, a part of her always would, but it wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t be enough, so now, she was breaking her own heart instead. 

Thor nodded. “Goodbye, Jane.” He picked up his hammer, took one last longing look at her, and then disappeared out her door.

Jane sat down on the couch, allowing the tears to finally fall.


End file.
